Duel Monster Costume Party
by jia xin
Summary: Yugi and his friends are invited to a costume party and they are dressed as duel monsters. You're not gonna believe who else they're gonna meet there.
1. The Invitation

Hi, I just made this story so I can add some more fun about R friends dressing up like duel monsters, only it won't be the same as the episode about when Yami Yugi had 2 face Yami Bakura 2 save his friends. This time, it's something else. Oh, & BTW, don't 4-get 2 R+R so I can update it! (:  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at Yugi's Grandpa's Shop and they found an invitation to a party. "Who could it be from?" Yugi said. So he took the invitation and read it out loud:  
  
Yugi Mutou, You and your friends are invited to a Duel Monster Costume Party to celebrate New Year's Day on New Year's Eve. You must dress as a duel monster to get in the party. We will be having this party at the Domino Community Center Auditorium Room. We're looking forward to seeing you there.  
  
PS: Get your costume at the Shadow Game Accessories Store.  
  
"Wow, a costume party," Tea said. "I wonder where this store is located." "I've been to this store before," Joey said. "It's just five blocks away from here." "Then let's go," Yugi said. So he first told Grandpa that he will be going to the store and left. 


	2. The Perfect Costumes

As Yugi and his friends arrived at the store, they also saw Bakura buying a costume. "Hi, Bakura," Yugi said. "Oh, hello, Yugi," Bakura said. "Are you here for a costume?"  
  
"Yep," Yugi said. "And so are my friends."  
  
"Cool," Bakura said. "I'm getting the White Magical Hat." "Wow," Yugi said. "You must be getting the Dark Magician," Bakura said. "That's right," Yugi said. "I'm getting the Axe Raider," Joey said. "I wonder what should I get," Tea thought. "And I'm getting Ansatsu," Tristan said. "What are you getting, Tea?" Bakura asked. "I think she's getting the Magician of Freaks!" Joey teased. "Hell with you, Joey!" Tea scoffed. "I think I'll get Fairy's Gift." "Good idea," Bakura said smiling. "I'll see you all there tomorrow."  
  
"See ya!" Joey said. Then Yugi and his friends went looking for their costumes. When they found what they want, they tried it on in the fitting room. Yugi walked out to show to his friends. Tristan came out feeling a little embarrassed. Then Joey came out, holding a model of Kunai With Chain that came with the costume. Tea was a little embarrassed to come out and show them her costume. "It's okay, Tea," Yugi said. Then Tea crept slowly and then she muttered, "How do I look?" Joey and Tristan tried to hold their laughter, and Yugi said, "You look good, Tea. Honest." Then they changed back, bought their costumes and left. 


	3. Familiar Faces

2 all those who R+R me: The reason Y this story is pretty short is because I wanted 2 wait 4 more reviews. So, I guess that if U want the story 2 be longer, I'll make more and more parts. Oh & BTW, I cannot organize what the characters R saying into a paragraph. I don't know how to fix the mess. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
The next day was the party. As Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea arrived, they saw all sorts of familiar faces. "Holy shit," Joey said. "Guess who's here!" He saw Mai Valentine. She was dressed as a Harpie Lady. "Whoa!" Yugi gasped. Then Mai saw them. "Well, well, well," she said. "If it isn't Yugi Mutou and his friends." "Hey, Mai," Yugi said. "I never knew you'd come to the party." "I kinda feel silly being dressed up as a duel monster," Mai said. "Same here," Tea said. "You look like you're competing in a Fairy Tale Pageant," Mai teased. "Say what?!" Tea exclaimed. "I'm just kidding, Tea," Mai said. "Can't you take a joke? Geez." Then she turned back to Yugi. "Well, I hope you and your friends have fun."  
  
"Thanks," Yugi said. Then Mai left. "Hi!" said a voice. It was Bakura. "Bakura!" Yugi said. "What's up?" "Oh nothing much," Bakura said. "You look good." "Wearing this reminds me too much about when Yami had to face your evil spirit," Yugi said. "Yami?" Bakura said. "You know, my other spirit," Yugi said. "Oh, I see," Bakura said. "We were dressed as duel monsters and my other spirit took us to the Shadow Realm." "Yeah," Yugi said. "By the way, do you know who sent the invitation to us?"  
  
"No," Bakura said. "It was sent anonymously." "Thought so," Yugi said. "Well, have fun, Bakura. Or you can hang out with my friends if you want."  
  
"That's okay," Bakura said smiling. "You have fun too." Then he left. Then Kaiba came in. He was dressed as an Armed Ninja. Mokuba was with him. He was dressed as Masaki the Legendary Swordsman. "Oh, damn, not him," Joey groaned. Everybody stared at Kaiba for moment. Then they went back to what they were doing. "Gee, I wonder why those people were staring at me," Kaiba thought. Then he caught a glimpse of Yugi and his friends. "What?! What are they doing here? Who invited them to this party?" "What do you want to do, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "We'll see," Kaiba said. Then Weevil and Rex came in. Weevil was dressed as a Man Eater Bug and Rex was dressed as Uraby. Joey saw what Rex was dressed as and he tried to hold his laughter. "What's so funny, Joey?" Tristan said. "Look at Rex!" Joey giggled. "He looks like he's just dressed as a T. Rex." "Hi, my old friends," said a voice. It was Mako Tsunami. He was dressed as a Great White. "Mako, it's good to see you again!" Yugi said. "I didn't know you were invited to the party." "And I didn't expect you to come either," Mako said. "You look cool dressed as the Dark Magician."  
  
"Why, thanks," Yugi said. Then Mako turned to Joey. "Uh, who are you dressed as?"  
  
"The Axe Raider," Joey said. "I look cool, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you do," Mako said, then turning to Tristan. "Are you dressed as Ansatsu?" "Yep," Tristan said. "You look cool dressed as him," Mako said, then he turned to Tea. He looked as if he's about to laugh at her. "Uh, you must be the Fairy's Gift. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Tea answered roughly. "And I feel silly." "Don't worry," Mako said. "My costume makes me look like a shark is eating me." Then he changed the subject. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you guys again." "You too," Yugi said. Then Mako left. The last person that came to the party was Bandit Keith. He was dressed as the Metal Guardian. "Hmm, I wonder who else I know came to the party," he thought. He saw Yugi and his friends. "Not those losers again." Then he saw Kaiba and Mokuba. "The Kaiba brothers. I never expected the little one to come, but I knew that Kaiba would come." Then he saw Rex and Weevil. "Rex looks so damn stupid in that costume. Weevil looks even stupider in that Man Eater Bug costume." Then he went to where the refreshments were. With Yugi and his friends, they were just talking to each other. Then they heard Mai and Rex arguing with each other. "You dare to judge the way I look, you jackass!" Mai yelled. "That's for kicking me out of my room on our way to Duelist Kingdom!" Rex said. "They oughta get kicked out of the party," Joey said. Then Bandit Keith came to them. "Hi, you guys," he said. "Go away, Keith!" Joey said. "Yeah, leave us alone!" Tristan said. "What do you want, Keith?" Yugi asked. "Oh, nothing," Keith said. "Just want to hang out. Nah, I change my mind. I'll leave you losers alone." Then he left. Then Mokuba came. "Long time no see, Yugi," he said. "Hi, Mokuba," Yugi said. "It's been a long time." "Mokuba, what are you doing?" Kaiba said coming. "Hey, Kaiba, what's up?" Yugi said. "Oh, nothing," Kaiba said looking down. Then when he looked up, he saw Joey. "Joey, I thought you were going to dress up as Silver Fang or Beaver Warrior. I never knew it would be Axe Raider." "What did you say, Kaiba?!" Joey growled. "Calm down, Joey," Tristan and Tea said. "It was nice meeting you, anyway," Mokuba said. Then he left with Kaiba. Then Bakura came back. "Hi," he said. "Bakura," Yugi said. "What's up?" "Oh, nothing," Bakura said. "I just want to hang out."  
  
"Sure, you can!" Yugi said. So Yugi, his friends and Bakura had the refreshments together, laughed together and had all sorts of fun. Mai and Rex continued arguing. Weevil kept butting into people's business. Keith just stared at people. Mako then started to get into Yugi's business and had fun with his friends too. Kaiba listened to some music at the party while Mokuba kept looking at Yugi as if he wanted to hang out with him and his friends. Then later, everybody had to gather around to get a group picture. Then they went home. "We had fun, didn't we?" Yugi said. "Yeah," Joey, Tristan and Tea said smiling. "I'm glad I ran into you guys again," Mako said. "I hope to see you again." Then he left. "Well," Bakura said. "I'll see you all at school." Then he left. Then Yugi and his friends went home. 


End file.
